


Natasha's Report

by Azarielisadragon



Series: Tony Stark deserves better [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark Friendship, Post-Avengers (2012), Pre-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Song Lyrics, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Sings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24576010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azarielisadragon/pseuds/Azarielisadragon
Summary: When Natasha went looking for Stark she didn't expect to find him singing, she also didn't think she would be given all the reason she needs to reevaluate her report on him
Relationships: Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark
Series: Tony Stark deserves better [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776322
Kudos: 82





	Natasha's Report

When Natasha went looking for Stark he didn’t expect to hear music coming from his workshop, and it wasn’t the usual hard rock and heavy metal that he always had on. It was slow, drawling piano song that she almost recognized. As she put in her access code she could hear it more clearly. She didn’t know that Tony could sing, he has a nice enough voice. His voice was smooth, with just the hint of an accent. She couldn’t tell when she first met him that English wasn’t his first language, his masks are good, too good. She narrowed her eyes and leaned up against the wall, as she finally could make out his words.

I am beautiful

No matter what they say

Words can’t bring me down

I am beautiful

In every single way 

Yes words can’t bring me down

Oh No

So don’t you bring me down today

Why was Stark singing a song like that? Her report showed that he was a narcissist, one who doesn’t care about what other people think, and her report couldn’t be wrong. If it was incorrect, it would mean she had wronged him even more than she thought. But she needed to reconsider her report.

To all your friends you're delirious  
So consumed

In all your doom, ooh

Trying hard to fill the emptiness

The pieces gone

Left the puzzle undone

Ain't that the way it is

Was Stark trying to fill the empty pieces in his life? She had thought that the invitation to live in the tower was a way to show off, what if he actually cared? That would mean that all the upgrades for her widow bites and Clint’s bow weren’t him rubbing in that he was smarter, and they just demanded more from him, didn’t they. What had Stark actually done that made her write the report that way.

He’d pushed Ms. Potts and Colonel Rhodes away (Trying to shield them from his death.)

He’d given Ms. Potts the company and Fought Colonel Rhodes in one of the suits (Making sure that nothing collapsed when he died.)

He raced in a drag race and then fought Vanko (He didn’t want to die with nothing but it was just another way to try and push Ms. Potts away)

She’d messed up hadn’t she? Iron Man yes, Tony Stark not recommended. If what she knows now is true that probably made his self worth problems worse.

You are beautiful

No matter what they say

Words can't bring you down

Oh no

You are beautiful

In every single way

Yes words can't bring you down

Oh no

So don't you bring me down today

He was recording himself singing it she saw as she crept closer, or one of his bots was, but Tony could have stopped it if he wanted to, instead he was staring directly into the camera. He was wearing jeans and an AC/DC shirt which wasn’t unusual for the workshop, but what was unusual is that they weren’t covered in grease and oil. She wonders if this is for something, she realizes that he keeps a very certain media portrayal and this didn’t fit it. He was still reckless and self endangering, but she now thinks that those are caused by lack of self worth and a dose of sacrifice.

No matter what we do

No matter what we say

We're the song inside the tune

Full of beautiful mistakes

Does He truly believe that people are made of mistakes but are still worth something anyways, because if he does he’s a better person then her, Clint, or anyone else on this team.

And everywhere we go

The sun will always shine

And tomorrow we might awake

On the other side

Her widow bites can wait for later she decides, as she backups from her spot to exit the workshop without him seeing her.

'Cause we are beautiful

No matter what they say

Yes words won't bring us down

Oh no

We are beautiful

In every single way

Yes words can't bring us down

Oh no

So don't you bring me down today

She smiles. She’ll have to rewrite that report.

**Author's Note:**

> Beautiful by Christina Aguilera  
> I have no idea how Natasha Thinks like at all, only how she acts


End file.
